Les cahiers du Sanctuaire
by Albafica des Poissons
Summary: Dans ces cahiers, vous trouverez toutes sortes d'histoires qui me passent par la tête. Il s'agit de drabbles. Il n'y a donc ni vraiment de début, mais pas de fin non plus. Tout comme il n'est pas exclu que j'écrive la suite un jour ou une nuit! :)
1. Sarabande

C'était le début de la soirée. De la maison des Poissons s'élevaient les notes d'une sarabande. Et Deathmask souffrait le martyre. Cette musique… C'était déjà insupportable. Mais le reste…

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour accepter cela ! Bien sûr, cela avait débuté comme d'ordinaire. Conscient de la faiblesse d'Aphrodite à son égard, il en avait joué, prétendant que Mû serait bientôt à se merci. Il savait que le Poisson voyait son attirance pour le Bélier aux cheveux mauves d'un très mauvais œil. Et ce n'était rien de le dire ! Heureusement que 10 maisons les séparaient, ces deux-là.

C'était cependant plus fort que lui, faire enrager le Suédois était une de ses activités favorites. Le rouge lui montait alors aux joues et Deathmask devait avouer que cela lui allait plutôt bien. Il lui aurait presque sauté dessus.

Voyant Aphrodite s'emporter, il en avait profité. Il se souvenait très bien de ses paroles :

« Mû, j'en fais ce que je veux ! J'obtiendrai un baiser avant la fin de la journée. »

Et le Poisson l'avait pris au mot. Deathmask avait eu 12 heures pour séduire le Tibétain et avait récolté, voyons voir : 5 regards tueurs, une dizaine de dédaigneux et une bonne paire de gifles. C'est qu'il ne s'était pas laissé pas faire l'animal !

Aphrodite avait d'ailleurs éclaté de rire plusieurs fois ! Et c'est dans une envolée de dentelles qu'au soleil couchant, il l'avait attrapé par la chemise pour le ramener chez lui, tel un trophée. Traverser les 11 maisons dans une telle position avait été humiliant. Il se souvenait encore du regard réprobateur de Shaka et du clin d'œil complice de Milo à son ravisseur !

Mais son calvaire ne s'était pas arrêté à ce rapt. Non, Aphrodite pouvait inventer des tortures raffinées. Il était bien placé pour le dire.

Parvenu dans la XIIème maison, le Poisson lui avait expliqué son châtiment. Deathmask n'avait entendu qu'un mot « Sarabande ». Il ignorait totalement ce dont il s'agissait et avait eu son regard lubrique, ce mot lui évoquant plus des ébats amoureux que le martyre qu'il subissait.

Aphrodite avait mis la musique. Les notes résonnaient dans le salon tandis qu'il avançait vers sa victime d'une démarche féline comme un tigre qui sait que sa proie ne peut pas lui échapper. Arrivé devant Deathmask, il parla :

« Pour danser la sarabande, il faut de la grâce, mon cher. Ecouter la musique, la laisser transcender son corps et enfin exécuter les pas au moment opportun. »

Deathmask écarquilla les yeux, comprenant enfin ce qui l'attendait : il allait devoir sautiller, se courber, faire des révérences. Le Suédois ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne connaîtrait pas ces pas.

Aphrodite avait gagné son pari et Deathmask était bien obligé d'accéder à sa requête et c'est avec toute la grâce dont était capable qu'il s'appliquait maintenant à cette tâche, espérant que le Poisson finisse par se lasser de ce petit jeu.


	2. Love is in the air

_**Love is in the air**_

Il avait bien été spécifié qu'aucun combat ne pouvait avoir lieu. Rien, pas la moindre attaque ne devait troubler ce moment privilégié. Ce qui, bien entendu, devait entraîner de situations cocasses.

Dans le fond de l'arène, Aldébaran courait de gauche à droite. Accélérant le plus possible, il zigzaguait afin de semer son poursuivant. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il essayait de lui échapper. D'ordinaire, il aurait sûrement choisi une autre option. Mais il devait se plier à la règle : aucun combat aujourd'hui. Et c'est pourquoi il endurait tout cela : l'humiliation de cette position et les supplications (allez, arrête de courir. Tu ne vois donc pas que nous sommes faits pour nous entendre ?) d'un Zélos bavant et rampant.

Aiolia n'était pas mieux loti. Il avait déjà un tempérament bouillant, mais là, il était sur le point d'exploser. Il subissait les assauts énamourés de Raimi du Ver. Il n'avait jamais supporté ce Spectre et ce n'était pas près de s'arranger. Déjà, physiquement, il n'éprouvait que dégoût face à cet être aux tentacules pourvus d'yeux. Cela grouillait partout et semblait vous analyser de pied en cap. C'était immonde. Mais le comble de l'horreur avait lieu sous ses yeux. L'horrible chose s'était agenouillée et lui tendait un bouquet de fleurs en lui déclarant sa flamme. Il rêvait de Lightning Bolt, de Lightning Fang et de Lightning Plasma. Mais chaque fois qu'il concentrait son cosmos pour lancer l'attaque, la voix de Saga lui revenait en mémoire : « Aucune attaque aujourd'hui. C'est bien compris, Aiolia ? »

Autre point de vue, autre situation. Emergeant d'un sentier, Albafica et Minos revenaient d'une promenade, mains dans la main et cheveux en bataille. Une harmonie parfaite se dégageait du couple. Ils profitaient amplement de tout ceci pour étaler leur liaison au grand jour. Au moins, les consignes seraient respectées avec ces deux-là !

Un peu plus loin, Rhadamanthe venait de coincer Kanon contre un arbre et l'embrassait goulûment. Le Gémeaux se débattait pour la forme et ne tarda pas à se soumettre à la Wyverne. On pouvait être tranquille. Le seul combat qui aurait lieu ici serait celui du vent dans les feuilles de l'arbre.

Du haut de la terrasse de la première maison, Shaka et Mû se regardaient avec connivence. Cela dépassait leurs espérances. Ils avaient finalement eu une très grande idée en organisant cette Saint-Valentin Sanctuaire-Enfers.


	3. Le châtiment d'Albafica

Petit drabble très différent des 2 précédents

_**Le châtiment d'Albafica**_

Enchaîné au fond des Enfers, j'hurle ton nom, mon ultime talisman. Ma voix résonne dans les couloirs sombres de Toléméa et seul ce vent glacé et mugissant me répond. Le froid du lieu se répand dans mon corps et le gel aura bientôt raison de mon cœur t'aimant. Soumis à ces tourments, je rêve encore à toi, mon amant.

Tandis que mon sang s'écoule de mes plaies, ma volonté faiblit, mais je lutte encore. Que ces Spectres sont cruels! Mais, malgré leurs efforts, sous leurs coups mon âme se cabre et se rebelle.

Ils m'ont arraché les ongles, ouvert les chairs, cherchant sous leurs aiguilles l'ultime part humaine de mon être. Se repaissant de ma souffrance et souriant à ma détresse, ce Juge aux cheveux blancs me tourmente sans cesse. Je ne peux lui donner ce qu'il demande et ma damnation sera ma punition. Après avoir connu l'Ange, je suis prisonnier de ces tréfonds.

Sur mes joues lacérées, coule le liquide rouge de ma peine. Mes yeux aveugles désormais ne voient plus que toi. Sur mes lèvres tuméfiées reste le goût de tes baisers qui me rappelle ces nuits passées.

Le Griffon s'est lassé de ses tortures pendant un instant, quittant la pièce où il m'enserre accompagné de ses exécutants. Et quand sur moi ces lourdes portes se referment, je pense encore à toi et espère.

Je saigne ma douleur au fond de ces ténèbres, aveugle et attendant pourtant ta lumière. Je sais que tu ne m'abandonneras pas, que tu ne me laisseras pas là.

Mais chaque moment qui passe me tue un peu plus, c'est certain.

Hâte-toi avant que de moi il ne reste qu'un pantin, abîmé, désarticulé aux cheveux bleus et ensanglantés.


	4. Toi

Albafica a laissé une lettre. A qui est-elle destinée à votre avis?

Si j'avais imaginé cela. Si les augures avaient murmuré de tels mots à mon oreille, je ne les aurais pas cru, tu vois. Entièrement dépendant de toi, de ton sourire, de ton corps, de ta voix, je ne vis désormais que pour toi. Que les minutes sont longues lorsque je suis loin de toi. Que ce monde me paraît sombre quand tu n'es pas là. D'ordinaire si taciturne et esseulé, je ne me reconnais pas. Je suis prêt à me damner pour tes lèvres effleurer. Qu'as-tu donc fait de moi?

Hanté par la perte du Griffon, j'errais sans relâche. Esclave de ma défunte passion, je me détruisais sans toi. Parfois, je m'interroge: Pourquoi m'as-tu sorti delà? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé à ce deuil? Etait-ce par compassion, par orgueil? M'aimais-tu déjà? Même si peu importe la raison tant que tu es à côté de moi.

Un Chevalier tel que moi ne te mérite pas. Je sais que je te fais tant souffrir parfois. Que tu devine dans mes regards l'ombre fugitive de mon passé. Que tu te tais pour ne pas me blesser.

Repensant à notre rencontre, je souris parfois. Que ton regard était sombre, ce jour-là. Honni parmi tous ces Saints, ma place n'était pas là. Ce monde n'était pas le mien avant que tu ne m'ouvres tes bras.

Attendant chaque jour le crépuscule, je me languis de toi. Dans ce monde présent, tandis que mon esprit accompagne tes pas. Ils me parlent, mais je ne les écoute pas. Ils s'interrogent, je ne leur réponds pas. Tandis que s'égrènent les minutes, mon attention toute entière est pour toi. En mon for intérieur, je murmure comme un mantra : je suis aimé par toi.


	5. Que le Meikai garde ce secret

Pour mon Capricorne qui est toujours à mes côtes quelle que soit l'heure. Pour celui qui est toujours là malgré mes errances (et j'en ai !). Pour sa patience, pour ses conseils. Je lui devais bien ce petit chapitre.

Certaines rencontres sont belles parce qu'elles sont inattendues.

Nous sommes descendus vers les Enfers, le seul endroit qui nous convienne et nous accepte. Renégats à leurs règles, exilés pour nos sentiments. Tandis que nous traversons l'asile que nous offre Hadès, je n'ose pas te regarder. Te faire ainsi partager ma malédiction, te forcer à te damner.

Mais tu vois mon trouble, t'arrêtes un instant. Tu passes tes bras autour de ma taille. La tête me tourne, je sens le monde vaciller. Je me raccroche à ton cou. Ne me laisse pas tomber ! Mon coeur bat si fort contre ta poitrine.

Ta voix me rassure. Elle murmure que c'est mieux ainsi. Que nous resterons ici dans ces ténèbres, à leurs regards cachés. Que rien d'autre n'a d'importance pour toi que moi.

Je pose ma tête contre ton torse pour écouter ce coeur qui bat un peu pour moi Je me cacherai là pour l'éternité, au creux de tes bras.

Tu caresses mes cheveux, me rapproche de toi. Ce simple contact me fait chavirer. Je n'ose imaginer ce que provoquerait un baiser. Je sens que mon regard te trouble, que tu te consumes de vouloir m'embrasser.

Je t'attrape par le cou et te fais baisser la tête. Mes lèvres caressent ta joue.

Tu sembles surpris par mon geste, hésites un instant. Puis, tu resserres ton étreinte, colle tes lèvres sur les miennes et me vole ce baiser. Je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes.

Je frôle tes lèvres des miennes, te mords jusqu'à ce que tu me cèdes. Et quand enfin s'entrouvrent tes lèvres, j'en profite pour m'immiscer. Ma langue se mêle à la tienne. Je t'entends soupirer d'aise. Je ne veux pas te lâcher. Je m'écarte pour respirer. Ton regard est de braise, le feu s'est réveillé.

Tu passes ta main sur ma joue, je ne peux te résister. Oh, Shura, je suis à toi.


	6. Another Dimension

Pour MizuiroMangetsu, mon Sensei es mangas. Les 3 chevaliers et la traversée des Maisons vers le temple d'Athéna, comme promis! :)

(Merci aussi à mon Capricorne adoré pour sa relecture!)

XXXX

- Et donc, quoi ? demanda Shaka, fixant Saga de ses yeux bleus.

- C'est pas compliqué, répondit Saga. Nous avons 5 minutes pour arriver tout en haut du Sanctuaire dans le temple d'Athéna.

- En neutralisant tous les Spectres sur notre route, ajouta Mû.

- En tuant tous les Spectres sur notre route, rectifia Saga.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge les fixait d'un œil dubitatif. Il ne voulait pas les vexer, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment le but de tout ceci. Traverser les 12 maisons pour arriver au Temple d'Athéna, soit. Neutraliser, enfin tuer, les Spectres passait encore. Mais pourquoi en 5 minutes ?

Il sortit de ses pensées. A temps pour entendre Mû lui dire : Dans la Maison de la Vierge, il faut être très prudent. Il y a généralement un boss.

- Un quoi ? demanda Shaka.

- Un boss, répondit le Gémeau. La dernière fois, c'était Radamanthe et nous nous sommes fait avoir.

- Tu t'es fait avoir et en beauté, mon cher Saga, surenchérit le Bélier.

Saga darda sur lui un regard courroucé qui ne parut pas émouvoir le Tibétain. Il tenta de se justifier : « C'est pas ma faute, j'ai raté le combo et j'ai pas pu déclencher Another Dimension. Sinon, le Wyverne, il aurait mordu la poussière. »

Mû regarda le Chevalier de la Vierge en levant les yeux au ciel. Apparemment, cette discussion était récurrente entre eux.

Mais Shaka n'était pas près de se laisser convaincre : Et pourquoi ce boss serait-il dans mon Temple, d'abord ? Pourquoi pas dans l'un des deux vôtres ?

Parce que c'est le jeu qui a été programmé comme ça, répondit Saga agitant la manette devant le Chevalier de la Vierge qui, décidément, n'y mettait pas du sien.


	7. Strawberry

Soyons clair, ce drabble est un peu n'importe quoi. Mélanger Saint Seiya et Bleach était un bon moment de délire. Pourtant, le résultat n'est pas si mal. En résumé : Albafica, Shura*, Bleach et une petite dose de jalousie.

Mais en y repensant, tout n'est pas n'importe quoi. Mon Capricorne adoré sait très bien que j'aime le voir jaloux, que j'adore le provoquer. Pour que tout cela se termine avec des fraises.

*Pour ceux qui s'étonnent de les voir ensemble, lisez" It's no more a secret".

* * *

Assis par terre sur la terrasse, je lis. Je suis tellement concentré que je ne t'entends pas approcher. Je ne remarque ta présence que lorsque tu t'assieds à côté de moi. Tu m'embrasses sur la joue, caresse mes cheveux.

- Tu lis quoi, Albafica ? Cela a l'air tellement intéressant.

Gêné de ne pas t'avoir entendu arriver, je te montre la couverture du livre.

- Bleach ? Tu lis des mangas, toi, maintenant ?

- Je suis ravi de te surprendre encore, Shura.

Je me penche pour t'embrasser. Le manga tombe sur le sol et s'ouvre. Ton regard tombe sur la page ainsi révélée. Je vois la colère passer dans tes yeux.

- Ichigo est sympa, Grimmjow a un super Zanpakutō, mais lui, je ne l'aime pas du tout.

Tu poses ton doigt sur une image de Toshiro aux côtés de Hyōrinmaru.

- Mais pourquoi ? Il ne t'a rien fait, non ? Cette image est magnifique, en plus. Et il est mignon, Toshi-chan !

Je viens à peine de terminer cette phrase que je comprends la raison de ta colère. Je me mets à rire. Tellement fort.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ! Enfin, Shura ! Tout ça parce qu'il a des cheveux blancs !

Je ne parviens pas à m'arrêter de rire et ton air gêné ne fait qu'ajouter à mon hilarité.

- Et alors ? Je n'aime pas que tu t'intéresses à ce genre de personnage. Cela me fait trop penser à lui. Rien que d'imaginer ce qui s'est passé...

Tu crispes ton poing, l'ombre du Griffon passe entre nous. Mon rire cesse instantanément. Tu es si beau, en colère. Cette jalousie te va si bien. Je prends une fraise dans le panier à côté de moi. Je la fais tourner entre mes doigts, la regarde avec avidité. De l'autre main, je te relève la tête.

- Au fait, Shura, tu sais que Ichigo, ça veut dire fraise ?

Je place la fraise entre mes lèvres, je m'approche de toi. Tu la dévores à moitié. Nos lèvres se frôlent en un baiser sucré.


	8. Ce qui en vaut la peine

Violate – Pandore en exil, inspiré par les « Fils Pourpres » J'adore ce couple. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Perdu. J'ai tout perdu. Que me reste-t-il ?

Mes lèvres hésitent à prononcer ce mot de 4 lettres qui sonne comme une sentence. Ce « rien » qui détruit mon passé. Je soupire. J'énumère ce qui m'a été enlevé.

XXX

Je veillais sur Sa Majesté, j'attendais son réveil. J'étais la gardienne de son sommeil. Ils n'auraient jamais osé me contrarier.

Je vivais dans le château. Ils me servaient. Mes draps étaient de satin, les mets raffinés. Je déambulais dans les couloirs telle une reine. Ils ne m'auraient jamais manqué de respect.

Ils me craignaient, s'agenouillaient devant moi, m'obéissaient. Ils n'auraient jamais osé se rebeller.

Jusqu'à ce jour où ils ont découvert ma faiblesse. Ma seule et unique fissure…

Je regarde mes mains rougies par les tâches ménagères, la maison de pierres rudes dans laquelle je vis maintenant. Les vêtements que je porte si loin de la soie d'alors. Le ciel si lumineux de ce monde d'humains où l'exil m'a menée.

Je baisse la tête, sens les larmes inonder mes joues. Il fut un temps où je dirigeais les Enfers.

XXX

J'entends un bruit derrière moi. Me retourne lentement. « Tu es là »

Tu t'approches, t'agenouilles devant moi. Je revois le palais. Toutes ces fois où je t'ai méprisée, rejetée, où tu es restée tête baissée devant moi. Ton obstination qui a fini par payer. Je repense à cette première nuit où tu m'as aimée. Oh Violate ! Que nous est-il arrivé ?

Je me penche vers toi. Ta main couturée de cicatrices serre la mienne. Tu prends mes lèvres.

Je t'embrasse. Je souris. Oui, il me reste toi. Ma faiblesse, ma damnation, ma bénédiction. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre.


End file.
